


Hope

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2015 prompt 8: Hope.  Kurt Hummel, early spring of season 1; Blaine is only a twinkle of a dream in Kurt’s heart. This spring of his coming out feels different to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Sometimes the thoughts just crowded too much in his head, and all he wanted was to get home and fling himself down the stairs to his room, to grab a bowl of popcorn and some pop and watch _Real Housewives_ episodes until Dad got home. And some days, as his pear-shaped hips (They were! He could SEE them with his own eyes, no matter what the girls said) pointed out, that’s exactly what he did. But spring this year made him want to be _outside,_ not hiding away in the basement. Not even prowling through the mall with Mercedes. It was like he couldn’t breathe and yet he was drawing breath for the first time. Knowing that his dad knew—it’s like it gave him permission to THINK about boys. 

It was a beautiful spring day, and Kurt found himself turning into the lot at Schoonover Park. He didn’t get out of the car. He wasn’t stupid, and there were guys running on the bike path who—well, he wasn’t going to risk his latest McQueen find somehow offending some lacrosse player. The river was high with snow melt, and in this spring of his coming out, Kurt just wanted to sit and watch the turbulent river flow by. 

In a few weeks, it would be back to its usual placid self, a quiet stream passing through town, a place for picnics and paddle boats. Right now, though, it was rushing past. It so felt like an expression of the tumult in him. Everything felt so jumbled up: his feelings about the muscle guys in those magazines April Rhodes had given him, the mess with Finn and Dad and Finn’s mom, Cheerios and Glee competitions, slushies and surviving high school. And loneliness. 

As he sat here, he tried to convince himself that someday, someway his own life would find its way, that like this stream, it would go meandering through perfect scented banks, pleasant and sunlit on its journey to the sea. He tried to imagine that the life he longed for could be, and that the tiny kernel of hope that was fed every time his dad smiled at him across the table (STILL smiled at him; still loved him) could grow into something more. Some guy, some beautiful man, would WANT to be with him, and they’d live somewhere where THEY could go for picnics and bike rides… 

He parked in a sunny spot and sat with the windows rolled down as he ate an apple and watched the river tumble past, and he dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble has been sitting in my drafts folder for forever…Originally conceived as one of my Early Glee Glimpses, it fit with the Advent prompt. So it belongs to both collections.


End file.
